Kaneki Ken vs Harry Potter
by Zeref-GodOfDarkness
Summary: A short oneshot describing a battle between Kaneki and Harry.


**A/N - Fellow TkG/HP fans, Kaneki and Harry probably appears different here than they do in the anime/books. I've chosen the timeline as in manga chapter 80/90 of Tokyo Ghoul, and Harry is from after the Battle of Hogwarts, before the 19-year gap.**

**I apologize in advance for a lot of thanks. :P**

**Thanks, and I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated, and... Suggest me some ideas who else to put up against Kaneki? ;3**

**Kaneki vs. Harry**

Kaneki had decided to take a break.

So, now he was walking alone in the streets at night. Banjou had wanted to come with him, but he was able to convince him to stay with some help from Hinami. Looking at the night sky, Kaneki smiled.

He felt tired. Tired at everything, from chasing Aogiri Tree to being a ghoul. He wanted to feel human again. So, he wasn't wearing his eye patch now though he knew it was risky to walk around like this at night.

He came to a bench and saw someone of around his age sitting there. Kaneki approached him and asked politely, "Is this occupied?' The boy slightly jumped, then said, "No, no. Please sit down." Kaneki sat and analyzed the person.

He seemed young but his looks had added an older feel to him. His hair was black, ruffled. He wore round glasses.

"You aren't from around here, are you?" Kaneki asked him. He shook his head. "No, I'm from England." Kaneki was a little surprised. "What brings you here, then?" The person sighed and looked up. The ghoul situation."

"Ah." Kaneki muttered. The person suddenly looked at him, face serious. "I've come here looking for a certain ghoul. His name is Kaneki Ken. They say he normally wears and eye patch in his casual wear and that his hair is white."

Kaneki was on red alert. He couldn't understand how this person could know so much about him. He wasn't even sure if he was a ghoul or not. But since he said that he was looking for a ghoul, Kaneki suspected that he might have been called in by the CCG as a special recruit or something.

He suddenly spoke again, "Oh, I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Potter."

He looked at Kaneki in the eye and said in a different tone, "What's your name?"

Kaneki closed his eyes, and sighed. _Well, I was hungry any way, _he thought. He placed his right thumb over his index finger and straightened the other three. There was cracking sound. When he opened his eyes again, his left eye was black, the iris red.

"Well, you see, Harry…." He stood up, while saying and turned to Harry. Harry's eyebrows widened. "I'm Kaneki Ken."

Saying that Kaneki brought out his kagune and shot it towards Harry. Harry leapt out of the bench as the kagune smashed it into pieces. He stood up, pulled out a stick from his jacket, and pointed it at Kaneki.

"Eh?" Kaneki said, and narrowed his eyes. "You're going to fight against me with a stick? Pathetic. Tell me why you're looking for me and I might kill you first and then eat you."

"It's a wand." Harry spoke, all serious still pointing the wand at Kaneki. 'I was called by a friend, according to her, you were creating quite the mess here. She couldn't stand up to you, so she asked me to take care of you." He stopped for a second, "I knew it was suicide but I owe her a lot. She's saved my life many-"

He was cut short, as Kaneki had dashed towards him. Kaneki shot his kagune towards Harry, with all the intent to kill. Suddenly holding the wand tighter, Harry shouted out "PROTEGO MAXIMUS!" Almost instantly, a bluish spear, like film of light, appeared before him. As the kagune crashed into it, it broke and Harry flew backyards**. **

"What the-?!" Kaneki was shell shocked. What he was before him was impossible. It was a power unlike anything he'd ever seen before.

As Harry stood up, Kaneki asked him, "What- the fuck was that?" Harry dared to smile.

"Oh right, despite being a ghoul, you are still a Muggle. This, my dear Kaneki, is _magic._"

Saying that, Harry swept his want at Kaneki and a red burst of light erupted from it. Kaneki blocked it with his kagune. There was a red flash.

He looked at his kagune, and saw that a big part of it was missing, seemingly blasted away with a bomb or something.

"Your kagune is very strong but Sectumsempra is an offence that can break through most defenses." Harry spoke quickly.

As Kaneki felt his kagune healing, he smiled wide. He wished he had his mask now. He charged at Harry with blinding speed.

Harry was unprepared and even if he had been, he couldn't even see Kaneki. He was thrown against a wall of a nearby building, and landed hard. His wand fell from his hand, and his glasses shattered. Kaneki walked up to him. Harry tried to reach for his wand but Kaneki grabbed it with his kagune.

"I wonder what makes this twig be able to wield magic." He said, examining it. Then he shrugged. "Guess I'll never know." Saying that, he crushed the wand to splinters. Harry stared, wide-eyed.

Kaneki lifted Harry with his kagune and looked at him in various ways, tilting his head this way and that. Finally he spoke, "Hmm, I told you, I'd kill you before eating you if you told me… And so I will. Unlike other ghouls, I keep my word."

"Let's start then." Kaneki muttered, then held open Harry's mouth. A smile appeared on Kaneki's face, and he continued pulling his jaw down. In a moment, Kaneki ripped open the lower half of Harry's mouth. Kaneki looked at Harry's lower jaw for a few seconds, then threw it away.

"But first… We need to make you look pretty." He ripped out what was left of Harry's tongue. Then he dug his nails inside the contours at Harry's face. With psychotic look on his face, Kaneki ripped off Harry's face.

Kaneki looked pleasingly at Harry's face… uh, his skull, that is. The two green, dead eyes stared wide at him, with meat and blooding dripping from his sides and entire face. Kaneki laughed.

"Ha! Your face looks like the logo of some heavy metal band! Ha!" Kaneki laughed for a while, taking no notice that Harry was probably dead. Then, suddenly, looked dead into Harry's eyes with malice in his own, grinning wide. He grabbed Harry's arms and tore them off.

Blood was everywhere. Kaneki pulled an eye out and swallowed it whole. Gulping it down, he licked his lips, still grinning.

Suddenly, he let harry go. Just as his feet were about to touch the ground, he grabbed his neck and pierced Harry's abdomen with his kagune. He pulled and ripped him in half. Now Kaneki let him fall to the ground.

Harry's one eye was seemingly staring at his own lower body, and his hands lay on the sides. Kaneki stepped forward, then crushed Harry's skull with his foot, splattering brain and blood everywhere. With a malicious grin, Kaneki began his feast on Harry Potter.


End file.
